piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Father's Day
" " is the first episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Michelle is caught between a rock and a hard place. Father's Day or Friendship Day? Or maybe both? Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * James Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Julia Cooper (cameo) * Rita Finucci (cameo) * Dory Skornik (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Scotty (cameo) * Paprika (cameo) * Mr. Robinson (mentioned) * Lindsay Robinson (mentioned) * Mr. Bradley (mentioned) * Mrs. Henderson (mentioned) * Mr. Ryan (mentioned) * Mrs. Ryan (mentioned) Locations * New York City ** Michelle's Apartment ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York *** Cafeteria *** Indie Girls' Room *** Janitor Office *** Dareway Track *** Auditorium (background) *** Lake House Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Tasha's cellphone * Father's Day sweater * Michelle's PINY Sweater (pictured) * Michelle's Dareway * Sam's Dareway * Lilith's Dareway * Tasha's Dareway Music Background songs * TBA Trivia * This episode took place on the second Saturday of June because in the United States, Father's Day is celebrated on the third Sunday of that month. * None of the Beautiful People have any lines in this episode, making them the only main characters who made cameo appearances. * A tumbleweed is seen rolling in the background in the Cafeteria. * As seen from the Father's Day sweater model sheet, the working title for this episode is "Father Friend's Day". * This is the first episode in which Dory, Sam, and Tasha all wear a different outfit as opposed to their debut attires from either "First Impressions" or "Second Impressions". With the exception of Sam (who would be wearing his outfit after "Wardrobe Malfunction"), Dory's and Tasha's respective outfits later become their current attires. * It's revealed that none of Michelle's friends cares about Father's Day until the end of the episode. * Stella Marie is the only member of the Indie Girls to not appear to hang out with her group and the Boys. * The PINY "P" logo can be seen in the computer desktop when Michelle tries to get her friends' attention. * It's revealed that Michelle celebrates Father's Day with her father. * Michelle reveals to her friends that she's adopted at the end of the episode. * The outfit that Michelle wore in the picture of her Father's Day sweater is similar to the outfit she would later wear when she goes to Paris in "Golden Ticket", "The Auction", and "Crime of Fashion", and when she goes on a "fake date" with Sam in "The Fake Date". * Mr. Fairchild mentioned that the last time Michelle gave him a Father's Day gift is when she was five. * It's revealed that Mr. Fairchild is a member of a Fishing Club. * A poodle can be in the background when the Indie Girls, the Boys, and Mr. Fairchild all walk on the sidewalk of New York. The poodle shares the same design as Pooch. * This is the only episode in which Michelle's friends visit her apartment. * Michelle's bad culinary skill comes back again after "Cooking Disaster" when she's unable to cook pancake without getting it burn. * Will reveals that prior to Michelle telling her friends that she's adopted, he always wonder why Mr. Fairchild doesn't have pink hair. * Michelle references "The Secret" when she said, "One more secret in the life of Michelle Fairchild". * During the montage, Michelle, her father, and her friends went to the same bridge where Mr. Fairchild comforts her about being adopted in "Who Is Michelle?". Errors * Before Michelle turns off the TV for the third time, there's a strange blue highlight on her hair. * The design on the Father's Day sweater is mirrored when Michelle notices Lilith and Tasha enters their room. It happens again when Michelle explains, "It's a surprise for my dad!", and when Michelle leaves the room. * When Michelle slams the iron board, in one frame the picture in the sweater have Michelle's face turned brown and Mr. Fairchild's eyeglasses lens turned yellow with his eyes disappears. * When Tasha and Lilith watch Michelle leaves the room, Lilith's brooch is on the right side of her head as opposed to her left. * When Sam reaches the Dareway Track finish line, he's riding on Tasha's yellow dareway as opposed to his blue dareway. * During the scene when Michelle confesses to her friends about being adopted, the two plates of pancake and the utensils on the table would move in different shots. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2